undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilly (UFSWHG)
Ellie Goulding - Burn Lilly is a main character from What We Become and was a contestant in the UFSW Hunger Games. Finding the games more weird than scary, she latched onto her boyfriend Adam Greene for help, physical and emotional. So her, along with friend Morgan and nervous young man Scott, set out across D.C. However soon enough both Adam and Morgan were killed, leaving the unstable Lilly with the coward Scott. During this time she mainly just drifted off into drinking, leaving poor Scott alone. However, one day, Scott decided to do something and stood up to Lilly, also demanding the head out and do something. Liking his new found confidence she agreed, but after a run in with a man, Scott was killed saving her life. Now all alone in the games, Lilly wanted to drift back and just wait for death, but concluded that her friends couldn't have died for nothing. Heading back out into D.C she planned to win, or die trying in her friend's vein. But unfortunately after a long brutal fight with Alfred, her head was bashed in and she met her demise. In What We Become The young lover of a man named James, she was intentionally scared of the apocalypse going around and instead spent her time with James. However this young love began to grow more distant as time went on and Lilly began to grow less scared of the infected. In The Hunger Games Issue 4 Waking up and reading some strange note she sets out to find her friends, soon enough finding Adam nearby. The two talk about what's going on until they see a confused Morgan nearby. The three decided to team up and try figuring out what's going on. Issue 5 Sometime later the three begin to chase some teenager, Scott and soon manage to get Scott trapped in a corner. However the three see that Scott is just a teenager and Adam lowers his gun. Lilly attempts to reason with the scared kid and soon enough he calms down. After revealing that two people are chasing him, they take the kid in and leave. Issue 7 The group later camps out in an abonded building, eating some food that Adam made, while trying to learn more about Scott. They find that Scott is from Ireland but they also learn something more weird. How all the adults dissapeared when the apocalypse. Her, Adam and Morgan try finding out more about that until they are interupted by gunshots. Hearing that the gunshots are close by Lilly suggest they leave, however Scott suggest that they head out there and take these people out. Adam likes the idea so he and Lilly decide to go check it out, while Scott and Morgan stay behind. Her and Adam patrol the area as they search for the gunshots' source but they soon have a nice small moment with each other. This is ruined however when they run into the rage filled Meghan Dodge, who shoots Adam almost immediatly. Lilly stares in shock at Adam's body before she is bouhgt out of it as Meghan reloads. Grabbing her pistol Lilly shoots Meghan dead before running to Adam's side, trying to deny the fact he's dead. Issue 8 Lilly still sits by Adam's dead body, still denying that he was dead. However she does snap out of it when she hears someone approaching and she quickly dives behind a dumpster, hoping the man-Peter McIntyre- doesn't see her. However he rapid breathing causes Peter to see her and he points his rifle at her, but lucklily he gets distracted by Morgan and Scott. Peter fires at the two and he shoots Morgan before Lilly fires a bullet into Peter's head. With Peter dead she glances back toward Morgan. Another friend dead in only a moment. Issue 10 After the death of her friends Lilly remains quiet and she just drinks. Scott tries talking to her but she just remains cold at him, blaming him for the deaths that happened. However she soon speaks up after Scott flips out on her, saying that she is over reacting. Lilly, shocked by Scott's new attitude, asks what happened to him and Scott replies coldly. So when she asks what he wants to do he says he wants to go after the gamemaker. The two argue over this idea as Lilly thinks it to be stupid but after some convincing she goes through with it. However the plan goes south right away and the two are chased by a herd, after they got to close to Bush Gardens. Lilly takes the gun and tries protecting them as Scott searches for a safe place, which he finds in the form of a RadioShack. However once inside they find that they arent alone in there because an Ken is also there. Scott takes the gun back and forces the injured Ken on the ground before he goes to searc him, despite Lilly's protest saying they should just shoot him. Her protest is right however because soon enough Ken pounces onto Scott and takes the gun from him. Lilly dives for her gun and Ken fires at her but she is saved by Scott, who pushes her out of the way and takes the bullet. Lilly is in shock after watching her final teammate get shot down and is only brought out of it when the window breaks behind her and walkers flow in, causing her to run. Issue 11 Lilly sits in disbelief as she can't believe she is alone again. She has no idea what to do now as everyone she knows is now dead. She ponders for a bit and she decides that she needs to win for Adam, Morgan and Scott, who she still can't believe died for her. So she grabs her pistol and decides to make every shot count. Issue 12 Sometime later Lilly is wandering the streets aimlessly, just tyring to find other people and weapons. After finding a revolver in a car, she is surronded by a herd and tries taking them out. The herd however gets to strong but to her luck she is saved by Alfred, who comes in and saves her from the herd. Seeing this as an oppurtunity she acts he is her "knight in shining armor" until Alfred approaches her and lets his gaurd down, with Lilly then pointing her pistol at her savior. However her pistol is empty and she is forced to fighting the man by fist, bashing her pistol into his head. This marks the beginning of a heated battle between her and Alfred. THe two punch, kick and almost anything as they try to kill each other, as do the walkers who are also trying to kill them. During the fight Mark tries sniping at them but due to his terrible aim she ignores him, her focus only on Alfred. But Alfred gains the upper hand and he begins to bash her head in until she was muddled with blood; with that she fell to the ground dead. Killed Victims *Meghan Dodge *Peter McIntyre Category:UFSW Hunger Games Characters Category:Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games